frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 12 - Krwawy księżyc
Witam ponownie :) Ostatnio wychodzą mi coraz dłuższe rozdziały, jednak mam nadzieję, że nikomu to nie przeszkadza :P Mam nadzieję, że i ten Wam się spodoba ;) Rozdział 12 - Krwawy księżyc Tydzień wcześniej, letnia rezydencja króla Iberii, Valencia nad Morzem Mediterreńskim Król Carlos Filip leżał nieprzytomny w królewskim łożu. Medyk właśnie ostrożnie wyjmował bełt z rany, która przybrała okropną barwę ciemnej, brudnej zieleni. Władca miał wysoką gorączkę i majaczył, a nawet próbował wyrwać się opatrującym go dłoniom, co dodatkowo utrudniało zabieg. Mercedes wpatrywała się tępo w trupiobladą twarz swojego męża, a przejmujący strach zmieszany z wyrzutami sumienia sprawiał, że była bliska szaleństwa. Przecież Ignoto nie miał go otruć, lecz jedynie uśpić na jakiś czas! Jak mogła dać mu wolną rękę? Medyk oczyścił ranę i nałożył na nią najsilniejsze, ziołowe okłady, a także sporządził wywar, który miał obniżyć gorączkę. - Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, wasza wysokość. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem się z taką trucizną. Musimy poczekać na rozwój wypadków. – powiedział z żalem. Mercedes nawet na niego nie spojrzała. - Wyjdź. – rozkazała głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Kiedy za mężczyzną zamknęły się drzwi, królowa przypadła do łoża, delikatnie gładząc i całując rozpaloną twarz króla. - Co ja zrobiłam? Co ja zrobiłam? – zaczęła powtarzać bezmyślnie jak mantrę, płacząc niczym małe dziecko. Zemsta nawet nad znienawidzonym księciem nie była warta życia jej ukochanego mężczyzny! Kiedy tylko spotka Ignoto, wyda go strażnikom i skaże go na śmierć, jeżeli nie uratuje króla. Cofnie to wszystko nim na dobre jeszcze się rozpoczęło. * - Wychodź, oszuście! – krzyknęła królowa, przemierzając ścieżki ogrodów w złowróżebnym świetle krwawego księżyca, który niczym omen śmierci zawisł nad pałacem. – Wiem, że tu jesteś! - Na rozkaz, pani. Coś nie tak? – spytał niewinnie Ignoto, nagle pojawiając się na jednej z ławek. Mercedes ruszyła w jego kierunku, chcąc za wszelką cenę zdusić ten bezczelny uśmieszek z jego twarzy, lecz gdy tylko zamachnęła się na niego, jego dłoń wystrzeliła jak kobra i złapała jej nadgarstek z siłą, której trudno było się spodziewać po tak delikatnej dłoni. - Ty draniu! Jak mogłeś go otruć! – wykrzyknęła wściekle. - Dałem nam gwarancję, że książę Rubén Víctor z pewnością nie opuści ukochanego ojca, gdy ten leży na łożu śmierci. – odparł Ignoto wyrachowanym, zimnym tonem. - Nie dbam o niego! Zabiłeś mi męża! - Już zapomniałaś, ile przez niego wycierpiałaś? – znów zwrócił się do bolesnych wspomnień w jej duszy. - Ja go kocham! Jeśli go nie ocalisz, wydam cię katom! – zagroziła, bliska furii. Wtedy Ignoto puścił jej dłoń i wstał, zbliżając w złowróżebnym milczeniu swoją zakrytą twarz do tej twarzy. - Więc już nie chcesz współpracować? Szkoda. Wielka szkoda. – syknął. – Lecz wydaje mi się, że w tym momencie nie jesteś w najlepszej sytuacji by dyktować warunki. Życie twojego męża jest w moich rękach. – dodał, wyjmując z sakwy przy pasie niewielką fiolkę, wypełnioną przejrzystym, mieniącym się w świetle księżyca, płynem. - Oddaj mi to. – zażądała z całą mocą swojego królewskiego głosu i spojrzenia. Ignoto jedynie uśmiechnął się i bezczelnie pomachał buteleczką przed nosem Mercedes. - Jeżeli tylko mój plan się powiedzie, dostaniesz ją. Serdecznie ci radzę, nie przestawaj grać swojej roli. – zakpił, po czym na oczach zrozpaczonej władczyni rozpłynął się w ciemności. *** Statek królewski „Vannmannen”, kanał La Manche, obecnie Choć noc była spokojna, czuć było unoszący się w powietrzu niepokój marynarzy, który zasiała w ich sercach Królowa Syren. Nawet okręt zdawał się głośniej skrzypieć, jakby sam nie był pewien, czy wciąż chce płynąć tam, gdzie wiodła go pewna ręka kapitana Kvista. Elsa znów nie mogła zasnąć z powodu natłoku myśli i już drugą godzinę przewracała się sfrustrowana z boku na bok. Co jeśli wiodła ich wszystkich na pewną śmierć? Nie, to przecież było niedorzeczne. Płynęła jako dyplomata, więc zarówno ona, Anna, gwardziści jak i cała załoga od kapitana po służbę, byli absolutnie nietykalni. I może to uspokoiłyby królową, gdyby nie świadomość, że mogło tam czekać na nich coś o wiele groźniejszego od mieczy - magia. Esmeralda ostatecznie rozwiała jej wątpliwości, co do tego, że to w Iberii znajduje się źródło wszystkich magicznych anomalii i choć dzięki syrenie wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że muszą być czujni, to Elsa wcale nie poczuła się przez to lepiej. Im bliżej było do celu, tym królowa bardziej obawiała się swojej mocy. Lodowa furia, która osłabiła ją jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, teraz była jedynie tlącym się ognikiem w jej duszy. Wiedziała jednak, iż czekał on tylko, aż królowa odzyska wszystkie siły, by znów móc przemienić się w trudny do opanowania pożar. To Elsa mogła stać pierwszym, największym zagrożeniem dla całej załogi. Była niczym beczka pełna prochu, do której lont stawał się coraz krótszy im bliżej znajdowali się celu. Królewska, racjonalna strona jej duszy nakazywała zachować spokój i oczekiwać na rozwój wypadków, lecz ta druga, uczuciowa, dziewczęca i niedoświadczona, którą na własną zgubę Elsa niemal przez całe życie tłumiła, wręcz trzęsła się ze strachu. Nagle zapragnęła z kimś porozmawiać, lecz nie mając serca budzić Anny, postanowiła więc uciec w błogą samotność. Wzięła pelerynę i znów wymknęła się na górny pokład, w nadziei, że uda jej się uspokoić w towarzystwie gwiazd. Tym razem jednak niebo zasnute było gęstą kołdrą z chmur i gdyby nie lampki oliwne, płynęliby w całkowitej ciemności. Wiatr nie był również chłodny i orzeźwiający jak poprzednio, lecz wiał szybko, w gwałtownych porywach, przejmujących chłodem do szpiku kości. Prędko przemknęła na kasztel dziobowy, by uniknąć konwenansów z wartownikami i oparła się o nadburcie, wzdychając ciężko. Zagubiła się wśród czarnych myśli tak głęboko, że nawet nie usłyszała, jak ktoś opiera się obok niej. - Czy wszystko w porządku, wasza wysokość? Elsa spojrzała nieprzyjaźnie na tego, kto wszedł bez zaproszenia w jej samotność i już miała go odprawić, gdy rozpoznała w nim Kristoffa. Blondyn nie miał na sobie żadnego okrycia, lecz wyraźnie czuł się świetnie w porównaniu do opatulonych w płaszcze pozostałych wartowników. Poczuła lekką ulgę, mimo iż od początku wyprawy nie zamienili ani jednego słowa. Był on jednak jedyną osobą obok Anny, z którą mogła być szczera i która rozumiała jej obawy, nie traktując jej jak nieustraszoną boginię. - Nie. Nie bardzo. - odparła szczerze, po chwili wahania. - Im bliżej nieznanego, tym większy strach, wasza miłość. - nie było to ani pytanie, ani stwierdzenie, lecz Kristoff doskonale wyczuł, że Elsa się boi. - Marynarze i gwardziści też z niepokojem spoglądają na południe. Ta syrena nieźle nas nastraszyła. Królowa uśmiechnęła się kwaśno pod nosem. - Nie wiem, co nas czeka. Boję się, że płyniemy prosto w paszczę lwa. - powiedziała cicho Elsa, wpatrując się w sobie tylko znaną rzecz przed sobą. - I o swoją moc, prawda, wasza wysokość? - zapytał Kristoff bezpośrednio, po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. Królowa zerknęła na niego kątem oka. Jak on to robił, że tak łatwo potrafił odczytać lęki drugiej osoby? W głębi duszy była mu wdzięczna za męską szczerość, na którą niewielu się zdobywało w jej obecności. Była to szczerość nie podszyta służalczymi słówkami i nie przystrojona w kolorowe szaty by przypodobać się władczyni, na którą zdobywali się jedynie ludzie nie skażeni przebywaniem na pełnych fałszu dworach. - Czuję, że o nią powinnam się bać najbardziej. - szepnęła, przytrzymując kaptur, by nie zwiał go kolejny silny podmuch wiatru. - Cóż, może i nie jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie magii, ale wiem, myślenie o rzeczach, które nas przerażają, jedynie pogarsza sprawę. Może podobny wybryk mocy już się nigdy nie zdarzy, a ta cała Iberia nie będzie taka straszna jak się wydaje? Była to najdłuższa i najbardziej optymistyczna przemowa, jaką Elsa kiedykolwiek słyszała z ust Kristoffa, więc słuchała jej z rosnącym zaskoczeniem. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu na myśl, że to z pewnością cicha zasługa Anny. - Co prawda wszyscy czujemy, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale przecież nikt nie jest sam. Zwłaszcza ty, wasza wysokość. - zakończył z ciepłym uśmiechem i uścisnął krótko dłoń Elsy. Choć te słowa nie rozwiązywały żadnego problemu, to dzięki nim królowa uświadomiła sobie, że w ostatnim czasie jedynie się zamartwiała i snuła ponure wizje przyszłości. Ciągle jeszcze przyzwyczajała się do myśli, że jej moc została zaakceptowana, lecz ciągle traktowała ją jako osobisty dar, którego wady i zalety powinna przyjmować sama, dla dobra innych. Nie sądziła, by ktoś obcy zdołał zrozumieć ten strach, który teraz czuła, lecz może równie mocno obawiała się ponownego odrzucenia, gdyby tylko wyszło na jaw, że ponownie traci kontrolę. Mimo to, wciąż pamiętała troskę bijącą ze słów marynarza, który spytał ją jak się czuje, wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz od sztormu wymknęła się na górny pokład. Kristoff miał rację. Bez względu na wszystko, nie była sama. Wtedy, wśród gwałtownych świstów i pohukiwań wiatru, usłyszeli ciche, łagodne dźwięki gitary, dochodzące z rufy. - A ten znowu brzdąka, że też mu się chce w taką pogodę tam siedzieć. Ci Iberyjczycy są dziwni. - skomentował Kristoff z uśmiechem, zerkając w stronę rufy. - Rafael tam jest? - spytała Elsa zaskoczoną tą nagłą poprawą zdrowia Iberyjczyka. - Już trzecią godzinę nic tylko siedzi i gra. - odparł blondyn. Elsa rozważyła wszystkie za i przeciw, i postanowiła porozmawiać z Iberyjczykiem. Chciała rozwiać wątpliwości swojego serca wobec niego, a mogło już nie być okazji, kiedy będą mogli porozmawiać sam na sam. Już zeszła po schodach na pokład, lecz przypomniała sobie o czymś w ostatniej chwili. - Kristoff? - zawołała go, odwracając się. - Tak, wasza wysokość? - Dziękuję. - powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Blondyn jedynie ukłonił się skromnie, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Przy sterze stał kapitan Kvist, który tym razem miał więcej pracy niż zwykle, lecz dzięki temu wydawał się szczęśliwy. Z szerokim uśmiechem skłonił się lekko ku przechodzącej królowej, po czym znów wpatrzył się roziskrzonym wzrokiem w czarną toń przed sobą, jakby rzucał wyzwanie staremu przyjacielowi. Na niewielkim stołku, tuż przy nadburciu rufy, otulony w gruby płaszcz, zwrócony w kierunku morza, siedział Rafael. Jego skostniałe od lodowatego wiatru palce z trudem poruszały się po strunach, lecz mimo to, nie przestawał grać. Melodia, którą niestrudzenie wygrywał, była szybka, ostra i tak gwałtownie zmieniała tony, że nie dało się uchwycić jej rytmu. Elsa stanęła za nim, czując, że coraz bardziej się denerwuje na myśl o bezpośredniej konfrontacji z jego turkusowym spojrzeniem i cudownym uśmiechem. - Widzę, że już lepiej się czujesz. – zagaiła nieco zbyt wysokim głosem. Zaskoczony Iberyjczyk zakłócił noc potwornym fałszem i wstał gwałtownie, mało nie potykając się o swój stołek. - Wasza wysokość - odparł cicho i niewyraźnie, jakby wyrwany z transu. - To było tylko chwilowe osłabienie, wystarczyło trochę snu. – wyjaśnił, wprawiając w ruch swój szeroki uśmiech. Elsa widziała, że znów intensywnie taksuje ją wzrokiem, lecz tym razem nie uciekła w głąb siebie i postanowiła odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Czuła, że to recepta na pierwszy krok, ku rozpoznaniu swoich uczuć wobec niego. - Ale wieje - stwierdził, szczękając zębami. - Na południu nigdy nie doświadczyłem takich temperatur. Czy wasza wysokość również nie może zasnąć? – spytał, a Elsa z podziwem pomyślała, że nawet okropna pogoda nie potrafi zmącić jego dobrego humoru. - Potrzebowałam odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i przemyśleć kilka spraw. - odpowiedziała wesoło, splatając dłonie na brzuchu. Na razie ta rozmowa nie była taka stresująca. Rafael postawił jedną nogę na stołku i oparł o nią gitarę, by kontynuować grę. - Królowie nigdy nie śpią, nieprawdaż? – zażartował z szelmowskim uśmiechem, który tak jej się podobał. – Jako dzieciak marzyłem, że w przyszłości zostanę rycerzem, żeglarzem, który odkryje nowe ziemie lub muzykiem, ale nigdy nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie siebie na tronie. Nie potrafiłbym wytrzymać tych wszystkie spotkań, narad, konwenansów. – zwierzył się, patrząc królowej prosto w oczy, nawet nie zerkając na struny, po których jego palce poruszały się jakby niezależnie od jego woli. Z pewnością był jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkała. Potrafił też z nią zupełnie normalnie porozmawiać, był rezolutny i otwarty – może rzeczywiście przeciwieństwa się przyciągają? Jego spojrzenie jako pierwsze pukało prosto w jej niedostępne do tej pory serce. Może to dziś była ta noc, gdy w końcu się zakocha? - Bywają męczące, lecz dają też ogromną satysfakcję jeśli wiesz, że twoje decyzje są dobre i sprawiedliwe. – odparła szczerze. - Wydaje mi się, że są jednak ludzie, którzy wydają się wręcz urodzeni do władzy, którym ciężar korony dodaje sił. Z pewnością do nich należysz, wasza wysokość. - stwierdził z pełnym podziwu uśmiechem. - Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytała zaskoczona, wiedząc z doświadczenia jak często brzemię władzy potrafiło odebrać nieraz całe noce i wszystkie siły. Rafael grał chwilę w ciszy, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał. - Władanie tak ogromnym państwem i równocześnie potężną mocą nie może być rzeczą prostą. - odpowiedział cicho. - Jesteś pani najbardziej nieustraszoną i silną kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Intryguje mnie, jak po tych wszystkich zdarzeniach wciąż pozostajesz tak opanowana, tak niezłomna? – szepnął głosem, który przebiegł dreszczem po całym ciele królowej, a jego wzrok stał się nieznośny, jakby odpowiedź na swoje pytanie chciał samemu wydrzeć jej z umysłu. - To wcale nie jest takie łatwe. - odparła szczerze Elsa, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Wspomnienia bywają przytłaczające, a strach przed powrotem przeszłości nie raz paraliżuje aż do kości. - Iberyjczycy rzadko przejmują się tym, co było i być może dlatego są tacy szczęśliwi. Widzę, wasza wysokość, że trudno ci zapomnieć o przykrych momentach. - zauważył Rafael. - Dlaczego wasza miłość nie pragnie oderwać się od minionych zdarzeń? Elsa zerknęła na niego i pierwszy raz dostrzegła w jego pięknych oczach zdziwienie, choć dla niej kwestia zapomnienia była oczywista i niepodważalna. - Nie mogłabym się odciąć od tego, co zdefiniowało to, kim jestem. Wspomnienia, choćby najcięższe, sprawiają, że człowiek wie dokąd zmierza i dokąd nie chce wrócić. - odpowiedziała pewnie. Iberyjczyk nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc w milczeniu skupił się na grze. Atmosfera między nimi stała się lekko napięta. W końcu Rafael odłożył instrument i podszedł do Elsy tak blisko, że niemal widziała ciemniejsze plamki w jego tęczówkach. - Kiedy tylko ujrzałem waszą wysokość, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie ma na świecie piękniejszej i silniejszej kobiety. - powiedział szeptem Rafael. - Jeżeli tylko zechcesz, zostanę twoim wiernym sługą, pani. Elsa z wysiłkiem powstrzymała się, by nie cofnąć się od niego, gdyż dobrze wyczuwała, jakie znaczenie ukrywało się pod pojęciem „sługi”. Widziała już wcześniej w jego oczach, że bardzo mu się podoba, lecz nie spodziewała się tak gwałtownego zachowania z jego strony. Cienka nić, która w czasie rozmowy zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi pękła, a serce zabiło mocniej, tym razem nie z czystej fascynacji, a z obawy. Rafael wyglądał jak pirat, który zastanawiał się w jaki sposób ją porwać. - Nawet w chwilach słabości i zawahania? - spytała chłodnym, do cna opanowanym głosem, rzucając przeciwko jego rozpalonemu spojrzeniu, mroźny i niewzruszony niczym lodowiec, błękit swoich oczu. - Czy królowa zna słabość i wahanie? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie, jakby był zaskoczony, że Elsa może w ogóle mówić o takich rzeczach. - Być może więcej niż powinna. - odparła twardo i odwróciła się od niego gwałtownie, zostawiając go zaskoczonego i nie mogącego pojąć, jak ta cudowna istota w ogóle może się denerwować. Elsa wróciła wzburzona do komnaty i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się, by nie trzasnąć drzwiami. Jednak nie pomyliła się co do Rafaela - okazał się być kolejnym, który nie trudził się, by dostrzec w niej coś więcej niż koronę i piękną twarz. Była zawiedziona, że zgasła jej nadzieja na odnalezienie opiekuna swojego serca, lecz do łóżka położyła się z ogromną ulgą, że nie zabiło ono mocniej właśnie teraz. * Na następnej lekcji o Iberii, Anna była już bardziej wyspana i z zainteresowaniem słuchała Rafaela, który tego dnia był wyjątkowo przygaszony, a jego uśmiechy - wymuszone i słabe. - Iberyjczycy mają odmienny sposób okazywania szacunku poprzez ukłony niż mieszkańcy północy. Mężczyźni kłaniają się w ten sposób. - wyjaśnił, po czym wyprostował się jak struna, cofnął prawą nogę, jednocześnie kładąc lewy nadgarstek na plecach, prawą dłoń na sercu, a na końcu skłaniając się. - Natomiast kobiety kłaniają się na dwa sposoby: panny obiema dłońmi chwytają tren sukni i wykonują lekkie dygnięcie, natomiast kobiety zamężne w prawą dłoń chwytają tren, a lewą kładą na brzuchu, chyba, że trzyma ją partner. Na końcu również wykonują ukłon. Anna starała się powstrzymać śmiech widząc, jak Rafael stara się przedstawić kobiecie ukłony, lecz po chwili zauważyła, że jest jedyną osobą, której dopisuje humor. Elsa była bardziej poważna niż zwykle, a chłodny błękit jej oczu rzucał nieprzyjemne iskry. Natomiast Iberyjczyk wciąż zerkał na królową, jak na niezrozumiałą zagadkę spojrzeniem, w którym na przemian błyszczało ślepe oddanie i z trudem skrywane uczucie. Księżniczka obserwowała ten niemy pojedynek z rosnącą ciekawością. Czyżby zdarzyło się coś, o czym nie wiedziała? Oczywiście, że od początku wyczuła, iż Rafael zadurzył się w Elsie, ale sądząc z zachowania ich obojga, musiało między nimi zajść coś nieprzyjemnego. Postanowiła, że po obiedzie weźmie swoją siostrę na przesłuchanie i dowie się wszystkiego, bo inaczej nie wytrzyma. - Każdy Iberyjczyk posiada dwa nazwiska: pierwsze, to nazwisko ojca, czyli w moim przypadku García, a drugie, to nazwisko panieńskie matki. Dlatego przedstawiam się García - Wolfmann, choć zwykle używa się pierwszego z nazwisk. Kiedy kobieta wychodzi za mąż zachowuje oba swoje nazwiska, lecz może przedstawiać się nazwiskiem męża. To znaczy, że gdy panna Sánchez - Márquez wyjdzie za pana Uriarte - Calderón, może przedstawiać się Sánchez - Márquez y Uriarte - Calderón. - Trochę to skomplikowane. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Anna, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie te wszystkie zależności. - Jest to uciążliwe, zwłaszcza, że niektórzy arystokraci przedstawiają z zamiłowaniem cały swój rodowód, recytując po kolei drugie nazwiska swoich ojców, dziadków, pradziadków, aż do samych protoplastów rodu. Czasami wychodzi z tego niezła wyliczanka. - stwierdził Rafael, lekko unosząc kąciki ust, ale wciąż zdawał się myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym. Później opowiedział im jeszcze o iberyjskich tradycjach i świętach, o których Anna słuchała z ogromną ciekawością. Kiedy tylko rozbrzmiały trzy sygnały oznaczające obiad, Rafael skończył, a Elsa wstała niemal od razu, podziękowała mu sztywno i wymaszerowała z kajuty kapitana swoim dumnym, królewskim krokiem. Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo do wyraźnie zasmuconego Rafaela i pobiegła za siostrą by zapobiec ewentualnej apokalipsie, gdyby ktoś wpadł Elsie pod nogi, która niczym gradowa chmura pędziła do mesy. W czasie posiłku atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można było ją kroić nożem. Księżniczka zerkała dyskretnie to na swoją poważną w każdym calu siostrę, to na Rafaela, który wciąż wyglądał jak zbity pies. Królowa wyszła najszybciej jak mogła, niemal nie tknąwszy jedzenia, więc Anna, której jak zwykle dopisywał apetyt, nie zważając na etykietę, jadła tak szybko, że mogłaby stanąć w tej konkurencji w szranki ze Svenem. Gdy skończyła, wypadła z mesy i pobiegła do komnaty. - Co tu się dzieje? - spytała głośno na wstępie, mało nie wysadzając z ekscytacji drzwi z zawiasów. Elsa nawet nie drgnęła. Siedziała na krześle jak na tronie, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Anna natychmiast zrozumiała, że sprawa jest poważna. Cicho zamknęła cudem ocalałe drzwi i uklęknęła obok siostry, delikatnie odrywając jej dłonie od twarzy, której wyraz diametralnie różnił się od tego, który nosiła od rana. Elsa wpatrywała się w nią w milczeniu spojrzeniem pełnym smutku i zagubienia, które tak rzadko gościło w jej pięknych oczach. - Elsa, co się stało? - Co jest ze mną nie tak, Anno? - odparła królowa pytaniem na pytanie, głosem ciężkim i zmęczonym. Księżniczka, zupełnie zbita z tropu, nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. - Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytała powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Dlaczego większość mężczyzn, których spotykam, widzi we mnie tylko piękne ciało i złotą koronę na głowie, a w tych, którzy zwracają uwagę na moją duszę nawet nie potrafię się zakochać? - głos Elsy załamywał się niebezpiecznie, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Anna była niezmiernie zaskoczona, lecz udało jej się to ukryć. Zastanawiała się wielokrotnie, kiedy jej siostra w końcu da się porwać uczuciom i straci głowę dla jakiegoś mężczyzny. Prawdopodobnie byłby to jedyny moment, gdy Elsa straciłaby głowę, więc Anna nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji. Teraz jednak widziała, że cała sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. - Co zaszło między tobą, a Rafaelem? - spytała delikatnie, siadając na krześle obok. Elsa westchnęła i opowiedziała jej całą nocną rozmowę z Iberyjczykiem, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. - A to gadzina. - skomentowała dobitnie Anna, diametralnie zmieniając swoją opinię o Rafaelu. Tego się po nim nie spodziewała. - Okazało się, że zupełnie nie obchodzi go moja osobowość, uczucia i marzenia. Kolejny, do długiej listy zamiłowanych w kawałku złota. - odparła ironicznie Elsa. - A czy ty... no wiesz, byłaś w nim... zakochana? - spytała nieśmiało Anna. Chyba była teraz bardziej przejęta tym wszystkim niż Elsa. - Nie. - odparła cicho królowa. - Na pewno nie - powtórzyła z mocą. - Ale miałam przez chwilę nadzieję, że może będę... Co jest ze mną nie tak? - ponowiła pytanie, wbijając w Annę błagalne spojrzenie, jak skazaniec w oczekiwaniu na wyrok. - Czy z tobą coś jest nie tak? Proszę cię! - wykrzyknęła księżniczka, przewracając oczami. - Chyba nie bez przyczyny wszyscy nazywają cię najpiękniejszą kobietą Scandinavii! I co z tego, że jeszcze nie spotkałaś kogoś wyjątkowego? Na każdego przyjdzie czas, nie martw się i przede wszystkim nie szukaj na siłę. To przychodzi czasami w najbardziej nieoczekiwanym momencie. - zapewniła Anna, wspominając spojrzenie Kristoffa, gdy złapał ją po niezbyt udanej skalnej wspinaczce w drodze do Lodowego Pałacu. - Tu nie chodzi tylko o to. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy nie byłoby prościej, gdybym nie była królową i nie miała mocy. Gdybym była zupełnie zwyczajna. - szepnęła Elsa, dyskretnie ocierając łzę, która spłynęła jej po policzku. - Co ty wygadujesz, siostra. - Anna w mgnieniu oka znów znalazła się przy niej. - Gdyby wszyscy byli tacy sami, byłoby strasznie nudno. Ty jesteś absolutnie wyjątkowa i to jest twój atut. Dlatego zasługujesz na kogoś równie wyjątkowego, a takich nie spotyka się na co dzień. - zapewniła, z kojącym uśmiechem. - Czy w ogóle istnieje ktoś taki, kto zrozumie to wszystko, co przecierpiałam w samotności dziecięcej komnaty? Kto nie przerazi się, jeśli stracę kontrolę? Kto odważy się powiedzieć, co myśli, choćby była to najgorsza prawda? - dopytywała się Elsa, wciąż na krawędzi płaczu. - Oczywiście, że istnieje: ja. A skoro ja istnieję, to ktoś inny też może. - zapewniła Anna z szerokim, rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Elsa dopiero po chwili odwzajemniła uśmiech, słabo i nieśmiało. - Z pewnością doczekasz się na tego jedynego. A na razie masz mnie. - dodała wesoło, przytulając do siebie siostrę, by w ciszy mogła wypłakać ostatnie łzy. W nocy, gdy Elsa już spała, Anna odliczała ostatnie minuty do spotkania z Kristoffem, który tego popołudnia znowu gdzieś zniknął. Zastanawiała się nad wszystkim, co dziś wyznała jej siostra i w głębi duszy poczuła bolesne ukłucie, gdyż jej myśli, które otoczyły ją po ostatniej kłótni z Elsą, powróciły. Wpatrując się w ciemnościach w jej spokojną, zmęczoną płaczem twarz nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że w ogóle przyszło jej do głowy zastanawianie się, czy faktycznie nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby Elsa nie miała mocy. Oczywiście, że kochała ją bezgranicznie taką, jaką była, lecz czasami nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej części jej duszy, którą władała magia. Starała się, lecz czuła, że jest to coś ponad rozum zwykłego śmiertelnika, nieosiągalny szczyt, na który nie mogła się wspiąć. Nie potrafiła także negować tego, że ostatnimi czasy zaczęła zazdrościć nieco siostrze. Co prawda wiedziała, że jest równie piękna, no i miała Kristoffa, który ciągle ją o tym zapewniał, lecz to Elsa była prawdziwą kobietą, która wie, czego chce i to osiąga, niezłomna w dążeniu do celu. Ona była słodką dziewczynką, której niejednokrotnie nikt nie traktował poważnie i która wciąż nie potrafiła zdefiniować swojego miejsca w życiu. Do tej pory jej to nie przeszkadzało, lecz zaczynała czuć nieokreśloną jeszcze potrzebę wyjścia z cienia. Anna pokręciła głową, jakby chciała odpędzić od siebie wszystkie, nieprzyjemne myśli. Była ponad tymi wszystkimi wymysłami i nie mogła dać im się omamić. Gdy Kristoff delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, księżniczka uśmiechnęła się do Elsy uspokajająco i na palcach wymknęła się na korytarz. * Pozostałą drogę do Iberii przebyli spokojnie i przyjemnie. Rafael w końcu odpuścił sobie błagalne spojrzenia do swojej cudownej, niezłomnej bogini, a Elsa przestała się na niego gniewać i traktowała go obojętnie, rozmawiając z nim jedynie w trakcie lekcji o Iberii. Jej moc znów zaczęła się objawiać w niepokojący sposób, w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, lecz jej wahania nie były silniejsze i gwałtowniejsze niż do tej pory. Annie wciąż nie udało się wygrać w szachy z admirałem Fredriksenem, lecz stawała się coraz lepsza i nie raz do wygranej zabrakło jej tylko trochę więcej koncentracji. Starała się ignorować chodzące za nią, nieprzyjemne myśli i z całych sił wspierała Elsę w cichej walce z jej mocą. Kristoff wciąż znikał popołudniami i nawet Annie nie chciał zdradzić, co i gdzie w tym czasie robi. Twierdził z uśmiechem, że wszystko okaże się w odpowiednim czasie. Pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia podróży, tuż przed brzaskiem, zabrzmiał dzwonek pokładowy. Elsa i Anna, zaniepokojone wybiegły na już zatłoczony górny pokład. Marynarze wpatrywali się w majaczące w oddali dwa niewielkie wzniesienia, pomiędzy którymi wiodła cieśnina. - Oto Słupy Herkulesa, brama do Morza Mediterreńskiego. – oznajmił głośno kapitan Kvist. Na pokładzie zapanowała dziwna cisza, jakby każdy zastanawiał się, jakie tajemnice lub niebezpieczeństwa czekają na niego za nimi. Anna ujęła z uśmiechem dłoń Elsy, którą znów ogarnęły złe przeczucia. „Gdy dotrzesz na miejsce niebezpieczeństwo nie opuści cię na krok”. Te słowa Bazaltara znów wybrzmiały w jej głowie. W tym momencie, donośny głos Kristoffa poniósł się po całym statku: - Niech żyje królowa Elsa! Elsa ze wzruszeniem obserwowała pełne oddania, odważne, uśmiechnięte twarze marynarzy i gwardzistów, którzy jeden za drugim podejmowali okrzyk, jakby chcieli, by został usłyszany aż w Iberii. „Dam radę, Bazaltarze”, pomyślała i pewnym siebie wzrokiem wpatrzyła się w zbliżającą się z każdą minutą bramę południa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania